The Hinamori Twins: The New Company
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: Amu's parents tells her and Ami that she has a secret twin! How will she act when she meets him? How will HE act! What will the Guardians think about her twin! A new company arrives to the scene...What will happen?... What are their devilish plans for the Hinamori twins? WHERE IS IKUTO IN THIS! Ninjas included. Rated T because of language! COMPLETED! Sequel coming soon!
1. Amu's Got A Twin!

**Azuky: WELL ANOTHER STORY! :D **

**Amu: What the hell? Why are you making stories and NOT UPDATING?!**

**Azuky: *Crys anime style* I AM SO SORRY! IT'S JUST THAT I LIKE TO WRITE OKAY?! **

**Amu: *Shakes head* What are your main stories? Like daily updates?**

**Azuky: Oh! Shugo Chara: New Crazy Adventure! :D I will update that every 2 days, cuz of school. Most of the time, I will update daily! :D**

**Amu: Okay, any other?**

**Azuky: I dunno, depends on how much reviews I get. Lolz.**

**Amu: Okay, anywaysssssssssss, oX-Azuky-Xo Studios, that's her new pen name, does not own Shugo Chara or anything.**

**Azuky: Yep! My new pen name is oX-Azuky-Xo Studios! :D**

* * *

**~-Amu's POV-~**

* * *

"Amu, dear, me and your father has something to tell you." My mom said to me and Ami, with a hint of nervousness.

I nodded my head and sat down next to Ami. There was silence, till I broke it.

"Soo? What do you want to say?" I asked them.

Dad looked at Mom and she nodded. She took a deep breath and said,"Amu, Ami, your father and I kept something from you."

Mine and Ami's eyes widen and Ami said,"Mama and Papa...lied?"

Dad looked at Ami and started acting dramatic, again. He held onto Ami and shouted with anime waterfalls,"PAPA DIDN'T MEAN TOO! WAHHH!"

Ami hugged onto Dad and shouted,"I FORGIWE YOU!" Dad looked at Ami and hugged her tightly.

Me and Mom sweatdropped at the scene, which was pretty common in my house.

"So, what's the secret?" I asked my Mom, bluntly.

She took another deep breath and Dad held her hand tightly. "Amu, you have a twin brother..."

My eyes widen and I shouted,"EHHH?! I HAVE A TWIN?!" I looked over to my Charas and they were freaking out too. Ran was trying to calm down Su, while Miki was trying to calm down Dia.

"Calm down, Amu! Let us explain!" Mom said to me, which calmed me down. I nodded, and Ami sat on my lap.

"We didn't tell you that you had a twin, because your aunt, my sister, was lonely because she didn't have a husband. So, I gave him away to her, to keep her from being lonely. As you know, your aunt got married 1 month ago, so he will be given back to us." Mom explained to me.

Ami shouted,"YAY! I'M GETTING A BROTHER!" And she began jumping off my lap and started dancing with Dad...

I twiched my eyes and said,"I have a twin?..." I turned the atmosphere into a serious and depressing one.

"Amu-cha." Ran said to me worriedly. My parents and Ami looked at me worriedly. I looked at my parents and shouted,"I HAVE A TWIN! I'M HAPPY!"

They looked shock when I said that, and quickly began happy.

"So you're actually happy to have a twin?" Miki asked me.

I nodded and said,"Not many people get twins right? So this is a rare chance!"

Ami then sat on my lap again and began to twirl my hair with her small fingers.

"My little sparrow! You will meet your brother tomorrow, which is Sunday!" Dad said to me joyfully.

I grinned and looked at the clock. "It's 9:30, I'm going to go to bed." My parents nodded and I took Ami off m y lap to Dad's.

I walked upstairs with my Charas beaming with happiness. "Amu-cha, your radiance is glowing more!" Dia complaint me.

I smiled sweetly and fell asleep.

* * *

**Azuky: ANOTHER STORY DONE :D**

**Amu: Okay, now R&R~! YOU READERS! SHE WORKS HARD TO WRITE AND UPDATE HER STORIES!  
**

**Azuky: THANK U :3 R & R ~ ! For meee :3  
**


	2. Amu's Twin Appears!

**Azuky: HEY! It's been awhile, ne? :3**

**Amu: Who's my twin? :D**

**?: *Someone who looks like Amu walks in* Hey, Azuky-chan, let's write-! CRAP I SEE AMU!**

**Azuky: CRAP!**

**Amu: OMG! :O**

**Azuky: *Pushes him out the window***

**Amu: Who was that?**

**Azuky: Errr..I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING! NOW LET'S GO BEFORE SHE ASKS ME MORe!**

**Amu: WAIT-~!**

* * *

**_~-No One's POV-~_**

* * *

Suddenly, the next day, during night, the door rang.

"I'll get it!" Amu shouts. Her mom nodded and then Amu opened the door, and there standing...Was her twin?!

"Yo, I'm Kaito. Nice to meet cha'!" He said, grinning. Amu eyes widen at her twin.

He wore white and blue checkered skinny jeans with a metal chain on the side, attached to his wallet in his pocket. He had a white and blue checkered skirt, that was unbutton all the way, with a grey skirt under it. His shoes were white and blue converse. His hair was in a cute Korean style. Overall, he looked, HOT!

"U-um, hello, I'm Amu." Amu introduced herself, without her Cool & Spicy character. He smiled and then hugged her, causing her to blush, REALLY bad! "Aww, who knew my twin was soooo cute!" He said, and then released her. **(A/N: LOL YES, KAITO GOT A SISTER COMPLEX! xD) **"I'm c-cute?!" Amu said, confusedly.

He nodded and then Ami hugged his leg and said,"I HAWE A NEW BROWTHER!" Kaito looked at her and then pulled her up in a hug, "AMI'S SOOO CUTE!" Ami looked at him, with her eyes sparkling,"REWEALLY?" He nodded and then let her go. "I LOVE HIM!" Ami said and then danced in the living room, with a flower background appearing. Amu sweatdropped, while Kaito started chuckling a little.

Modori walked over and said,"Amu, help him unpack in his room, it's next to yours." Amu nodded, and then walked upstairs, with Kaito following her. When the arrived, Amu opened the door, revealing a room that was as big as hers, with a balcony too. The room was painted blue, with some white outlining, like on the door and window. "Well, welcome, Onii-chan!" Amu exclaimed, excitedly.

Kaito ruffled her hair and teased her,"You're such a kid, an adorable one too!" That made Amu blush and said,"W-what?!" He grin and said,"Yep, you're a kid!" Amu pouted and then Ran came out and shouted,"YAYA! AMU-CHA'S GOTS A TWIN!" Kaito looked at her and said,"What and WHO is that?" Amu looked at him and said,"You can see them?" He nodded and repeated what he said, while pointing.

Amu sighed and began to explain to him. "Oh, so that's a Shugo Chara?" He asked and pointed at Ran. Ran nodded and said,"Come out!" Suddenly, Miki, Su, and Dia appeared. "So, these are your others?" He asked, with a small confused face. Amu smiled and nodded.

"I'm Miki! Amu-cha's desire to be more artistic!" Miki said, proudly. Kaitio nodded and then Su said,"I'm Su. Amu-cha's desire to be more lady-like, desu~." Kaito nodded and smiled. Then Dia floated up. "I'm Dia, Amu-cha's raidance." Dia said with a sweet smile. Kaitio stared at them and then softened his eyes. "Nice to meet you, all!" He said with a grin. They nodded in approval.

"Hey, Onii-chan, it's 9:00, go take a shower!" Amu ordered her older brother. Kaito pouted and said,"Awww..." He nodded and then took a shower. Amu sighed and then walked out of Kaito's new room, and into hers.

* * *

"I'm sure Kaito got his personality mostly from dad..." Amu said, sweatdropping, at how her dad acts. Ran giggled and said,"I agree!" Amu shook her head, and then Kaito entered. "WHAT THE-!" Amu shouted, with her cheeks blushing, VERY hard. "What?" Kaito said. "Y-You're chest is s-showing!" Amu shouted and then pointed to Kaito's chest. "What?...OHH!" Kaito said and then looked down. His pale skin was showing, along with strong muscles on his arms...But most of all, HE HAD A 6 PACK!

"Like what you see, Onii-chan~?" Kaito teased, and then put on a white shirt. Amu blushed harder and said,"No!" Kaito smiled and asked,"So. what school am I going to?" Amu turned and then pulled out his uniform from her drawer. "You're going to my school, Seiyo Middle School." She said, proudly, and then shoved the uniform at Kaito. "YAY! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL WITH ONII-CHAN~!" He shouted and then tackled Amu with a hug.

Amu blushed a lot and mumbled,"Sister complex, huh?.." Kaito looked at her and said,"What?" Amu shook her head and said,"Nothing.." Kaito only shrugged and then hugged Amu harder, making her fall onto her bed. "Kaito...GET OFF ME!" Amu yelled, into his ears. He shook her head and said,"Nooo~! You're warm!" Amu sighed and then fall asleep, with her head snuggled into Kaito's chest. Kaito smiled and then snuggled onto Amu's soft pink hair, saying,"Good night, Onii-chan~!" Kaito whispered, and then fell asleep too.

But what they didn't know, was when they fell asleep, their mom and dad...Took a picture..."Aww, they're so cute, papa~!" Modori exclaimed. 'Papa' nodded and said,"My little sparrows are so CUTE!" Modori nodded and then took another picture. 'So cute!' Modori thought, while taking ANOTHER picture.

* * *

**Azuky: YAY! KAITO HAS BEEN REVEALED!**

**Kaito: Azuky-chan~! Where's Amuuu~?  
**

**Azuky: *Points to the sleeping Amu on the couch*  
**

**Kaito: *Walks over and snuggles onto her* She's sooo cuteee!  
**

**Azuky: *Giggles* Sister complex, eh? :3 Read & Review for mee! :D  
**


	3. Meet Kaito, Guardians

**Azuky: Been a while, huh? :D**

**Kaito: *Over-reacts* AZUKY-SAMA! WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS SOOO LONELY! *Cries waterfalls***

**Azuky: *Sweatdrops* Azuky wants the disclaimer..**

**Kaito: HAI! AZUKY-SAMA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING!**

**Azuky: What's with the -Sama? O.O (Btw, let me make this clear, Kaito is older.)  
**

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

**~-Kaito's POV-~**

* * *

Ugh, I opened my eyes, revealing sunlight. "Onii-san! Wake up!" I heard a voice say. I pouted as I got out of bed, and then I noticed..4 freaking eggs...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKK!"

"What happened?" The voice cried out, and next thing I know, Onee-chan, Amu, knocked down the door, with a kick! She was wearing her uniform, and apparently she changed it a little. Her black jacket wasn't buttoned, and the white blaze under was untuck. She also wore white highboots. **(A/N: The high boots are like Nade's uniform boots.) **She also added a ciricle hooped belt around her white/black checkered skirt.

She was staring at where I was looking at, the eggs, along with her Charas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"SHUGO CHARAS!" Her Charas shouted, and then qucikly floated to the eggs. Amu walked over to me, and said,"You got Charas!" I decided to act emotional, since well, I am. I hugged her dramatically and said,"ONEE-CHAN! I HAVE EGGS!" She then blushes and tries to pry me off, which failed. I just nuzzeled onto her more, and then I let go, since her face was red. Aww, she looks so adorable!

She fake cough and said,"Well, get change! WE HAVE SCHOOL!" SCHOOL! I then grabbed the uniform on my desk and dashed into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later..Kaito, you change fast...**

* * *

"How do I look?" I said, as I walked into the room again. Amu and her Chara's face were blushing for some reason. I looked down, and saw how I wore it. My tie had space between itself and my neck. The black jacket was unbuttoned, and the white blaze was not tucked in. I wore black combat books, and I added a metal chain to the skinny jeans. Oh, did I mention? I replaced the pants with black/white checkered skinny jeans. They look better.**  
**

I smirked and then placed my arms around Amu. "Awww, Amu's blushing at her brother~!" I sang the last part. She blushed and then stood up to the door. She mumbled,"Baka Kaito.." I muffled a chuckle and then she threw my school bag. "Put the eggs inside. I already explained what they are." She said, and then walked downstairs. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia then floated downstairs with her.

"I have eggs, huh?" I whispered to myself, and then packed the eggs inside.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

When Amu and I arrived at the school gate, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was staring at me. Then..A mob of fangirls appeared...

"OH MY GOSH! WHO IS HE?!" One brunette girl shouted. I groaned, because I had fangirls before..They are so evil. Amu said coolly,"He's my twin brother, now beat it." The fangirls obeyed her and then went away quickly.

Then, a maroon headed hair, with curly hair appeared, along with some followers. She laughed dramatically and walked towards us. "You. I have fallen in love with you. GO OUT WITH ME!" O.O SHE CONFESSED TO ME! People are suddenly staring at her bold confession, along with Amu, who lokoed annoyed.

I'll reject her. She doesn't even know me, and she has 'fallen' for me. I'm sorry, but I like people who love me for myself, not looks. Ooh, I know, I have an idea. I put my arms around Amu, and then nuzzled onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I have to reject you..I'm in love with my twin!" I declared. She looked shock and then said,"WHY!" She began to cry anime-ly, then disappeared along with her followers.

Amu blushed and then pushed me off. "Pervert.." She muttered. I laughed and then said,"What now?" She then had a beautiful smile on. "Now, lets go to the Royal Garden!"

I nodded, and then followed her to the place. It was a large dome of glass, and I can see amazing flowers inside from the glass. She opened up the double doors, and then she said,"YO!" The people inside stared at me

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" They shouted in shock. "Well..You see..He's my twin.." Amu answered, nervously. They stared at her, and shouted,"NANI?!" I sweatdropped. This was gonna be a LONG day, indeed...

* * *

**Azuky: DONE! :D**

**Kaito: Yay~! I got to hug Onee-chan~!**

**Amu: *Walks in* Kaito-!  
**

**Kaito: *Rushes to hug her again* SHE'S SO CUTEEE!  
**

**Amu: *Blushes* LET ME GO!  
**

**Azuky: Awww, sister complex! Anyways, R&R~!  
**


	4. The New Company!

**This'll be the last chapter of Amu's New Twin, BUT DO NOT WORRY!  
THERE'LL BE A SEQUEL! :D  
**

**Hehe, I'm finishing up my stories, so I can start up on something else. (Hint, hint..:3)  
**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!  
**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV!**

* * *

"So, you are her twin brother?" Tadase questioned as he sipped his cup of Japanese tea. "Yep." Kaito answered. Yaya then 'glomped' him out of nowhere. "OHMYGOWSH! YAYA WANTS ONE TOO!" She cried out like a witty baby.

They sweatdropped at her 'glomp' of Amu's brother. "Umm..Let go?" Kaito asked kindly. Yaya nodded and let go. "So, what's up?" Kaito asked. "..Let me this clear." Rima said sternly. "Yes?..." Kaito mumbled. "

"AMU. IS. MY. BEST. FRIEND! GOT. IT?!" Rima roared as a giant bear came behind her. Scaring the hell outta Kaito. "OH MY GOD!" He cried out as he fell down. Of course, no one helped him. They all knew Rima was like that to everyone.

"..Rima..." Amu mumbled as she sweatdropped at the bear still behind Rima. "Where did the bear come from?..." Nagihiko asked sweatdropping along with Amu. Rima ignored him, and petted the bear like a dog. "Good, bear!" Rima complimented. The bear let out a small roar in happiness.

"I have no idea why, but I think that bear is awesome." Kuaki admitted as he stared at the bear in awesomeness. The bear lifted its paw and patted Kukai's back, letting out a small roar. "I think he likes you." Utau said as the bear patted Kukai over and over. "COOL!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Think he'll play soccer with me?" Kukai asked as he took out a random soccer ball. Rima suddenly appeared in front of Kukai, and she gave off a menacing aura. "HELLS NO!" She roared,"MY BEAR!" She took out her favorite gag manga and then gave it to the bear. "I have just trained him to read my favorite gag manga!" She boosted, proudly. The bear nodded in agreement.

"Okay...We won't steal him, Rima." Amu assured Rima. Rima just glared at Kukai and then the bear disappeared. "...This place is crazy.." Kaito whispered to Amu. Amu just shrugged. "You get used to it." Amu whispered back to her older brother.

"Hinamori-kun, do you have Charas too?" Tadase asked, very curious. Who wouldn't be? After all, he might have 4 or 3 eggs already hatched. "I do." Kaito answered as he took out 4 eggs from his schoolbag. He held up them up for everyone to see.

The first one was checkered all over like Amu's egg, but it was red. In the middle were white headphones. The second one was midnight blue, and it was checkered too. It had white ninja stars on it. The third egg was dark green that was checkered too, having the middle design of a scythe. Last of all, the fourth egg was a dim yellow, with no design on it.

"AWW! HOW COME KAI-TAN AND AMU-CHI GETS 4 EGGS?! YAYA ONES MOREEEEE!" Yaya wailed as she took out a random baby hammer, hitting the floor like a cry baby. "Chill down, Yaya..." Kaito mumbled as he was bonked on the head by Yaya. "NEVERRRR!" Yaya yelled as she ran around the table.

"Lets just leave her like that." Rima suggested. They nodded in agreement, not wanting to deal with Yaya in her baby mode. "Anyways...What now?" Kaito asked. Amu opened her mouth to say something, but before she can let out a sound, a black helicopter appeared into the royal garden. The glass broke with a shatter, causing everyone to froze with fear.

A black man jumped out of the helicopter like a boss, and demanded in a deep, huskily, voice,"Where are the Hinamori twins?!" Kaito and Amu stood there in fear, but Kaito reacted quickly. "Hell no. No one scares MY TWIN!" He roared as he got in a karate position. Yes, Kaito is the champion of karate.

The black suited man laughed a dark and low chuckle. "What's so funny?! I SEE NOTHING FUNNY!" Rima roared as she took out a gag manga. "GAG MANGA, ATTACK!" She cried out as she threw the manga at him. The man caught it, and then took out a lighter.

"Say bye bye." He mumbled as he lit the manga on fire, throwing it at the floor. Rima watched it burn with dispair. She let out a soft and small sob. Quickly, her breath started to shorten and she then leaned onto Nagihiko. "He-h-h*hic*-HEE!" She sobbed out in Nagihiko's chest.

"YOU!" He bellowed as he Chara Changed. He had a pair of headphones on himself, and a baseball bat. "NO ONE MAKES RIMA-CHAN CRY!" He roared as he charged at the man. Surprising, he managed to knock the man over.

"You Guardians are weak..." He mumbled as he vanished into thin air after falling down. Yaya then cried out,"YAYA SEES NINJAS!" Indeed, 10 ninjas appeared. They surrounded Kaito and Amu. "BACK OFF!" Kukai shouted as he kicked a soccer ball with only a small force of power.

"..." A ninja said as the ball knocked him over, making him crash to a flower pot. Well, this IS Kukai. Small force = beastly force.

Utau then took out her devil's weapon. She went ahead and knocked down a ninja coming towards Kukai's back. "Thanks!" Kukai said as he grinned. Utau just nodded and smirked. "Such an idiot..." She mumbled softly as she kicked the ninja weakly in the head. "Yep. He's knocked out cold." Utau remarked.

"Yo, prince man! Show me whatach got!" A ninja teased Tadase. Soon enough Tadase Chara Changed. "I AM NOT A PRINCE, YOU PEASANT! MWAHHWHAHHAH! I AM A KING!" He shouted as a dark background with fire surrounded the ninjas and himself. "DIE, PEASANTS!" He demanded as he knocked the ninja with a random flower pot.

Meanwhile, Kaito was busy looking at the leftover ninjas that were around himself and Amu. "..Kaito...What is this?..." She mumbled softly as her tears started to fall. Kaito couldn't stand seeing tears on his twin, even though he had only known her for a day.

"You. Son. Of. A!" He cursed out as fire started to show in his honey colored eyes. He then butterfly kicked a ninja, and stole some ninja stars. He threw them at the ninjas, who ended jumping out of the glass dome of the royal garden.

"That'll teach you..." He mumbled as he threw one last ninja star in the air, hitting a ninja. "ENOUGH!" A voice commanded the ninjas. Everyone stopped and turned over to the voice, expect for the ninjas. They nodded and disappeared into thin air.

The voice stepped out of the shadow's of a tree, showing a middle-aged man with white sleeked back hair. He had on a black suit on. He looked like your friendly ol' grandpa, but the evilness in his eyes and voice tells ofter wise.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaito questioned as he placed Amu behind him. Amu clinged onto the back of Kaito, feeling very mortified at the events happening.

"Quiet foolish boy." The man grumbled. "But if you must know, I AM YOUR FATHER!" Kaito looked at the old man with disbelief.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"I'm joking, idiot." The man grumbled. Everyone let out a breath of relief, especially Kaito and Amu. "Who are you calling idiot, old geezer?" Kaito insulted back. The middle-aged man ignored him and said,"I am the director of the company Halloween." He flashed a devilish smirk, sending shivers down everyone's backs.

"Halloween? Isn't that a holiday?" Nagihiko remarked. "Yes, my company specializes its power during Halloween time." The Director answered. "Your name?..." Amu trailed off, opening up for an answer. "If you must know, my surname is Hanzone. That's all I'm telling." Hanzone replied. But then...He face changed into a devilish.

"Enough chit-chat. CAPTURE THEM!" He commanded as ninjas appeared out of nowhere, tying up Kaito and Amu. "HEY! LET ME GO!" They both demanded as they squirmed and squeaked. "Where are you taking them?!" Utau demanded.

"Be quiet before that pretty little face of yours get ruined. Women like you are to be seen, not heard." Hanzone commented as he was scooped up by a helicopter, along with Kaito and Amu.

"HHEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Kaito and Amu pleaded. "NO USE! MWAHHAHA!" Hanzone laughed like a mad scientist.  
"WE WILL SAVE YOU!" The Guardians yelled back to them.

Soon, the helicopter disappeared into the blue sky, leaving everyone in sadness and frustration. Daichi appeared with the rest of the Charas. "Where were you guys?" Kukai asked.

"After you guys Chara Changed, we saw Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia getting pulled away by some ninja Charas." Daichi replied as he slammed down his tiny fist onto his palm. "I shouldn't been faster...! I COULDN'T SAVE RAN!" He let out a yell of regret. Rhythm patted his back and said,"It's okay, bro...It's okay.." Temari also patted his back. "We'll save her." She comforted. Daichi just broke down and cried.

"Kieski...Miki?" Tadase asked. Kieski let his head down low. "No...I couldn't save her..." Kieski mumbled as he sobbed silently on Tadase's shoulder. Temari then slapped both Kieski's and Daichi's face. They looked at her with disbelief. "Why are you all moping? Let out a smile! Kukukuku!" KusuKuse said, letting out a giggle at the end. Temari nodded in agreement,"Mmh!"

Rima nodded her head and did, "BALA-BALANCE!" Everyone started laughing with smiles on their face. "New Guardian Plan: SAVE THE HINAMORI TWINS!" Kukai declared. "YEAH!" They pumped up their fists with this new feeling they were having...

Hope. That was it. Hope was shining in their eyes, and making them glow with brightness.

* * *

**Ahhh..This is it. The last chapter. But! REMEMBER, THERE'LL BE A SEQUEL! :D **

**Read and Rate one last time please! :3  
**

**x-Cloud Adventurer, OUT!  
**


End file.
